Harry Potter and the Wicked Witch of the East
by Brippy
Summary: It's 2008 and a dark witch is gaining power in Southeast Asia. When she exposes the wizarding world, Harry is put into the spotlight as their hero. How will the wizarding and muggle worlds mix? Will his relationship with a muggle girl last?
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter woke up on May 3, 2008, he was cut off from the world. He had de-owled himself, left behind his cell phone, and almost felt peaceful in the mountains, despite the knowledge that he was in a very dangerous situation. In the 10 years after defeating Voldemort when he was only 17, he had lived his life in and out of London, usually on a private investigation, or one given to him by the magical or Muggle government. He had no boss, no wife, and the only thing that kept him tied to England was his godson, Teddy, to whom he was the primary guardian. He shared this responsibility with the Grandmother, but since she had married Kingsly, they had Teddy living with them. Harry winced at the thought and berated himself for feeling lonely and self-pitying. He got straight out of the cot, and began to get ready before the sun rose.

This week, he was on a mission to uncover documents for a French family. They wouldn't have needed him, except that they had been buried in the Alps and protected by several different magical reinforcements eons ago. But, Harry could get past nearly anything. There were incredible barriers for miles around the mountain and he had spent all day yesterday running to the secluded spot. He set up camp, slept for a little over 4 hours, and was refreshed enough to head into the mountain. The last person sent on this mission, his French colleague Richard Laurent, hadn't returned. It was the only reason he took the otherwise-meaningless mission. He didn't have a death wish, just a thirst for a challenge.

After hours of searching for the entrance, he headed into the mountain, oblivious to the fact that the world just changed.

Hermione Weasley woke up to the house phone ringing at the early hour of 6:00 a.m. The only person who ever called their phone line was her parents, and she jumped out of bed suddenly to answer it. She knew it must be an emergency. Ron groaned in bed and she sped across the room, hoping to keep both her husband and infant son sleeping.

"This is Hermione," she said softly as she wandered into the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

"Get to my place quick," her mother said. Thinking the worst, she apparated immediately. While Amy Granger was still on the phone with her daughter, she was suddenly in the living room. Hermione was taken aback by the very loud television, the strong scent of coffee, and the fact that her parents both looked alive and well. She was confused as to why she needed to arrive at her parent's house, ready for emergency and in her nightgown, until she looked at the television screen and saw Kausayla, the witch that was wreaking havoc in Southeast Asia.

The breaking news headline read: SORCERESS BEHIND INDONESIAN DISASTER

"Fuck," Hermione breathed. She summoned the remote from her father without a wand, and went ahead one channel. MAGICAL COMMUNITIES REVEALED WORLDWIDE read the headline. Hermione started pacing as she listened to the newscaster.

"—video, the witch destroyed the parliamentary building with a wave of her wand. Yes, her magical wand. Surrounded, in green cloaks, by her supporters who have been killing citizens on the streets."

Hermione thanked her parents and rushed home. As soon as she arrived, she dialed her best friend Harry's mobile phone. It went straight to voicemail and so she cursed again. "WAKE UP!" She yelled at her husband. "Wha' for?" he mumbled.

"How can you be asleep at a time like this! You lazy git!" She screamed. While Ron Weasley was quite used to his wife yelling things at him which made no sense at all, he was unable to ignore her when he was thrown out of bed with a flick of her wand.

"I'm getting in the shower," she announced as she began stripping her clothes. "Take Rosie and Hugo to your mother's and then you'd best get to the ministry as soon as possible." Ron had no idea what was going on and headed into the nursery shaking his head. He really had married a mad woman.

Within a few hours, Ron was on the telly, standing nearby the Minister of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister. Both had addressed the large crowd of muggles who were shocked to know that there was an entire magical community hidden. There was a mix of fascination and anger. Generations of families were deceived into thinking magic didn't exist. Now, they were being told dragons and unicorns were real, that their cousin's sister-in-law was a witch, and that nowhere was safe to hide from these sorcerers. They could enter locked houses, wipe out your memory, dodge bullets with a single spell, and kill you on the spot.

People were terrified.

It was released almost as soon as the big news itself, that the last dark wizard or witch was in the U.K. That ten years ago, the natural disasters, plagues, and freak accidents were caused by the purebloods of the nation. People who had lost family members to the list of disasters caused by Death Eaters were already discussing on online forums how to get compensation and justice from the magical community.

The "Wicked Witch of the East" had most of Southeast Asia in her realm, and there was no doubt that it would soon expand to India and central Asia. Even magical government and intelligence knew that the strong Indian government was ready to fall soon.

The Minister of Magic, Biron Morehause, was shaking as he addressed the muggles and cameramen. He gave a quick speech that was meant to fascinate the non-magical community through magical creatures, flying carpets, owl post, and magical towns like Hogsmede that served chocolate that warmed your insides and were surrounded by magical woods. He talked about potions that could fake death, spells to bring loved ones out a coma, and credited the United States' University of Magic with mending the hole in the ozone layer.

After his worthless speech based solely on PR, he took questions from the front of the crowd, made up of reporters:

"Can you cure AIDS?"

"What portion of your community is muggleborn?"

"What part of the magical community is funded by the government?"

"Can you duplicate British pounds?"

"Who defeated the last dark wizard?"

"Do you think he could defeat the Witch of the East?"

"Yes," Morehause answered, "many have said that he's our best chance."

Four days after the beginning of his mission, Harry returned home. He apparated to his small cottage in Southwest England. It was empty, and so he dropped his pack down and got a glass of water. He took out a meal he prepared before leaving (kept fresh under a _stasis_ charm) and it was warm with a tap of his wand. He settled down in a chair and waited for a Weasley or Andromeda to come check on him. He often came back from missions injured or half-dead.

It was only a moment before Ginny walked through the door, relieved to see he was alive and well. His heart still did a double-take. "How was it?" she asked.

"Boring," he replied, "total waste of my time! I needed family blood to get into the vault, so if I do it again, I'll need to take one of _them_." He made a face of distaste while thinking about the snobbish family. "Want some primavera?" He asked, nodding at the bowl of pasta.

"No thanks, you've missed a ton of action." She sat down at the table while Harry summoned a glass of water for her.

"Explain." She threw down a Time magazine, complete with his face on it, and the headline _Who is Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world?_ He nearly choked on a piece of zucchini and flipped the magazine open.

"This is a Muggle magazine!" He exclaimed, and she nodded. "Kausalya was videotaped destroying Jakarta. She flattened the city and it was all over every major muggle news station and—"

"No fucking way!" he was reading an article and it caught his eye right away that not only had the British minister said he was the best chance to defeating Kausalya but then the American secretary of magic backed him up. (_Damn him!_ He thought. They were pretty good partners through some tough issues. He should have known better.)

The article was read through quickly and the author poked fun at the fact that he was best the wizarding world could do.

He hardly cared about being bashed in mMuggle magazines. After 15 years of dealing with it in his own community, it no longer mattered. He knew the press would eat him alive. He then remembered that his muggle girlfriend was probably freaking out. He groaned.

"It's not that bad," Ginny said, "It's the Americans anyway, the British press have said dry, dull things about you." She chucked more magazines at him.

"No, it's Jane."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, she doesn't even know I'm a wizard, now she has to hear all of this crap."

"It's so over."

"Don't be so damn optimistic. Anyway, you're still married." Ginny smirked.

"Unfortunately." They sat there awkwardly for a moment and she leafed through the newspapers. "Everything is crap, we don't even have sex anymore. He's such a jerk. Plus, he keeps coke everywhere."

"Weren't you just saying that Colin has started walking around and getting into everything?"

"Heh—_exactly_, I've been getting on his case about it and we've been fighting constantly."

He sighed, "I should go do damage control." He decided to do personal stuff first, then get to the Ministry. He'd gotten into trouble in the past by putting work first. He sent Jane a text.

_ Back in town, where are you?_

_ Wb. Allie's place._

_ We need to talk, I'll be over in 30?_

_ No shit. See you then._

He had thought at length about the wizarding world being in this situation and spent several weeks 3 to 4 years ago putting together a proposal for how to handle the situation. He would have to update it immediately. He sent an owl with the proposal to the Minister and jumped in the shower.

He was a little happy knowing that Ginny and Alex weren't even shagging. At the same time, Ginny not having sex was a waste. But, he shouldn't think about sex with with Ginny, who had now moved on. They clearly both wished that things had worked out differently, but he screwed everything up in typical Potter fashion.

He focused on Jane instead as he washed up. She was ok with him being a famous (or was he infamous?) wizard. She didn't remember this, because he had to put a memory charm on her, but when he told her at the time, she was enthusiastically for it. She also thought he was a "warlock," in terms of the occult, he never went at length to describe it but it explained the random cloak that might have been accidentally left in on the couch.

Then, there were his muggle friends. He worked with British Intelligence a lot, and now his bosses and co-workers knew. He thought about Teddy's muggle friends and their parents. He had other muggle friends; he had his running group and Jane's friends. This was the first time he thought about how many of them he spent time with. Clearly, he craved normalcy.

He tried him best to look nice for Jane, hoping it would ease her anger. He tried to tame his hair and flattened it across his forehead, covering his scar. He no longer had the glasses from his youth, his vision improved by muggle surgery. He wasn't known for being very attractive, but he had striking features that made him interesting to look at. He also took good care to keep fit, and so he had a body of a professional athlete. He had a few tattoos and several scars he acquired over the years. He liked that he looked like someone that you should not mess with, rather than a short, skinny, pathetic orphan.

As he got ready, Ginny lingered, sitting nearby as they practiced what he would say. "And then, you should just shag her senseless. And, if you want to practice that too, I'm a willing participant." She winked at him. He hated when she used the same flirtatious charm with him that she did with other men.

"That's twice today." He paused. "You aren't having an affair, are you?"

"No, anyway, if I wanted to have an affair with anyone... it'd be you." She smiled sweetly and he rolled her eyes.

"You need to get laid, don't come back here till you do."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're arse looks great in those jeans."

"Get out already."

She smirked and then apparated. He had some kind of sick satisfaction that she still wanted him and he audibly groaned. They were supposed to be together after the war, but they needed time, she needed to finish school. Then, he worked too many hours, fell into a post-war depression, went abroad to try and get better. They were awkward after years of being apart but still having feelings for each other. When they considered trying to act on them again, he was pulled away for a few months for a mission and he returned to find her knocked-up by one of her Quidditch team-mates.

He never dated much, he was too paranoid that witches all had bad intentions, as rich and famous as he was. No one seemed like they would be able to fit into his life. After he quit the Ministry, he did contract work and even took up with muggle Intelligence on behalf of the Prime Minister. That's where he met Jane. They were partners, and she was young, tough, smart as hell, and the only person he's met that had a worse childhood than he did. She challenged him in almost every way. She was better than he was. She was even more socially awkward and didn't believe in small talk and bull shit. He was pretty sure that he was in love with her. He'd also lied every other time they spoke—her being a muggle and all.

He was happy to apparate to Allie's house, and not have to worry about the muggle facade. He knocked on the door and within a few minutes Allie opened it. She lived in a group house in London and was one of Jane's only friends.

"Hello, most famous wizard!" Allie was a small ball of energy. "Harry's here!" She yelled into the house. "I don't believe you kept this from us." She gave Harry a hug.

"I know, I had to— it was the law. Do you hate me?"

"Not at all. Beware, Jane is in a strop, but she's really been getting it thick from her parents—"

Jane showed up to the doorway and Allie mouthed _good luck_. Harry was glad that Allie took it so well. Jane motioned for him to enter the house. "Should I put on tea?" Allie asked. Harry replied "sure" and then looked hesitantly at Jane. Her light brown hair was messy, even though it was only inches long and her side-swept bangs pinned back. She had no make-up on and a pair of sweat pants and a white tank-top. Jane had a very sweet face and was quite tiny, and she made up for it with some well-placed tattoos, several piercings, and a pixie haircut.

She sighed and sat down on the ottoman. "I did tell you about it all, really. I just cleared it from your memory after." He took out her wand. "Can I refresh it for you?" Her blue eyes opened widely as she took in the wand. "_Put that away!_" she yelled, standing up. This was not going well. He did so immediately.

"I'm sorry! Too much too soon. OK. Well, first, how angry are you at me?"

"_Do you have any idea what I've __been through__? Your mobile was off. You're all over the newspapers. I've been __humiliated__! I've been dating you for almost __two years__ and __nothing __about the fact that you just happen to be a famous, powerful, __wizard!__"_

This was really not going well.

"Now, that's not true," he said calmly. "As I told you, I did say something; I just had to do a memory charm. You were very curious and enthusiastic about the idea! True, at the time, it would be something we kept from everyone, but now I don't need to lie anymore. And, I've mentioned before things about witchcraft, you just assumed, as I'd hoped, that it was some something personal and unorganized. Now, I'm sorry that it was humiliating and people have a tendency to love to hate me, and write awful things, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Doesn't _matter_? I feel like I don't even know who you are and everyone has been asking me questions— I need to process all of this. You can imagine that I feel quite vulnerable, how do I know that you haven't performed any magic on me? How do I know that if I broke up with you, you wouldn't put me under some spell that would take away that free will?"

Jane was the only person he'd ever known that was smarter than Hermione. He hadn't thought that her finding out about this would scare her, a whole world she knew nothing about. Of course she felt vulnerable.

"First, that's highly illegal and you know me well enough to know I wouldn't take away your free will. What an awful idea. What, you'd think I'd rape you?" He was angry now.

"You've done nothing but lie to me, how am I supposed to trust you?" She screamed, and he thought that he saw tears starting to form.

"Well, if that's the type of person you think I am then maybe I should leave."

"Ahem," Allie was standing at the door. "Let's stop screaming and have a spot of tea, eh?" She beckoned the two of them into the dining room as they glared at each other.

"So Harry," Allie began eagerly, "when did you know you were a wizard? You were raised by normal people right? What do you call us again?" The three of them sat down at the small round table.

"Muggles, and yeah, I was eleven. I had always made weird things happen, but I didn't know I was doing it! My Aunt and Uncle hated that I was a wizard and so I would get in trouble for things I couldn't control.

"When I was eleven, Hagrid (he laughed) a _half-giant_ came to tell me I was a wizard and take me to get school supplies. He was so angry that they hadn't told me that he threatened them and gave my cousin a pigs-tail! It didn't go over very well.

"Then I started at Hogwarts, a secondary school, and learned I was famous and about the magical world. It was very strange. Until then, I was invisible, and all of a sudden all these strangers knew my name. I had a hard time adjusting."

Jane was still angry and silent, looking down at her tea while stirring it. Allie looked half fascinated and half uncomfortable. "So where have you been the last week?"

"Lost inside a mountain trying to open a French family's vault." He rolled her eyes. "I used to work at the Ministry of Magic, but then I decided that I didn't want to represent them anymore. They killed one of my close friends and nothing was done about it just because he was a vampire (Allie choked on her tea).

"I was already working some for the muggle government. So, now I just do some contract work, and then work with a few organizations that I actually support. It keeps life interesting. I also do my own research projects, write articles, and I actually wrote a whole proposal on integrating the magical world with the muggle world since I know both so well. I just sent it off to the ministry, though it needs updating, but yeah, that sort of thing."

"I wasn't lying when I said I was just a consultant."

"What _have _you lied about?" Jane asked.

"Loads, unfortunately. By now, you know about Lord Voldemort. He killed my parents when I was just a year old, and when he tried to kill me the curse rebounded and destroyed his body. He was still alive and returned in '94. They didn't die in a car crash. I never finished Hogwarts, and there is no real reason for me to go to college. The Prime Minister knew about the Magical communities, and I always was the one who updated him on our recovery. That's why I help out at your offices too.

"You've met my friends, all of which lied about their jobs, of course. Teddy has a natural ability to change what he looks like. He actually has light brown hair, dark eyes, and slightly upturned nose. I'm not related to him at all." Jane was suspicious when she met the Weasleys, since Teddy would often make himself look like a perfect mix between Ginny and Harry. He had lied about why Teddy had his exact green eyes.

"Ron, Hermione, and I have been best friends since we defeated a mountain troll at eleven. We've had several adventures, most included one of us nearly getting killed. They both hunted down bits of Voldemort's soul with me when we were only 17, 18 years old." He shrugged. "I'll think of more later."

"Oh, and I can do things like become invisible, break into your apartment, and suddenly appear across the country. I've probably lied about where I was and how I got there many, many times."

Jane and Allie were quiet. Allie spoke first. "That's really fascinating. What do you think about the wizarding world being revealed to us muggles?"

"Honestly, I found out less than 45 minutes ago, I'm still trying to process it. Not everyone is like me though, my friend Ron still doesn't understand how phones work. Most wizards and witches are completely oblivious to what goes on in the magical world. Many have been raised and brainwashed to think that because they're magical, they're better than you. It's going to be a very difficult situation to handle.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then," Allie finished her tea and got up to put the cup in the sink. "Before I leave, can you just do _something _for me?" Harry looked at Jane, who looked uneasy. He took out his wand and simply levitated the table; the two girls looked on in awe. "Very cool," Allie smiled. "See you later and Jane, please go easy on him." Jane shrugged. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry for what I said, you would never do that." She said softly. "As you can imagine, I've been thinking about this way too much, coming up with a bunch of ridiculous ideas. I just feel betrayed, Harry. I feel like an idiot. I was scared, because you have enemies that I have no ability to defend myself against and soon people are going to learn about me. I'm completely out of control here."

"For a control-freak, that must be pretty hard," Harry said with a smirk. "Jane, I love you, I do. And I never lied about that I promise you."

"But, what am I to you? Why did you even bother with me?" She looked down at her tea.

"You were a breath of fresh air, I could never date witches because they all seemed so insincere. But, you— you weren't easy, sometimes you're still a mystery to me, you still challenge me... believe me I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant to complicate your life so much." He sighed. "I should have stayed away from you, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, I— I just need some time. I needed to hear all that. I've been trying to wrap my head around all this and it's difficult. Can I just have some time, please?"

"Of course, take all the time you want." He finished his tea. "What are we then? Are we still together, or on a break, what?" She took a while to answer. She sipped her tea, she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I—" her voice cracked "I don't want to lose you." Harry smiled, and let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. "That's good to hear."

"OK, I don't cry. Please leave already."

"I once remember you telling me that you didn't have feelings." He smirked, Jane would have been in Slytherin. "I changed that, didn't I?"

"I'll call you when I need to talk to you. If I'm making you wait too long and you need an answer or you want to break up with me then just let me know."

"I don't want to lose you either," he said urgently. "Please call and let me know what you're thinking. I might be able to help you clarify some things." He stood up and she followed, walking him to the door awkwardly.

"Can I please give you back that memory?"

"How do I know you aren't implanting one?"

"Because you trust me." She narrowed her eyes at him and then nodded. He smiled and with a flick of his wand he removed all her memory charms.

"Remember, call me if you need anything." She looked rather dazed. "I already put wards on your apartment, you're safe there."

He quickly kissed her, relishing it for a moment, and then left the house so that she'd have time to process her new memories.

After a month of finally admitting to each other that there were feelings involved in their "partners with benefits" relationship, he'd gone with her to a family party. Jane Tabbard's family was very well off and she'd fought against her privileged upbringing for years (hence her appearance). He was meeting her parents, a rather large step in the new relationship and getting along with them very well. Her older sister, Rose, was married to the younger son of a Duke. Harry, with no family, wasn't exactly considered a great catch.

They stayed at his cottage for the first time (usually they spent the night together at her flat in London) and he gave her a tour. He pulled out the emerald green book, opening up a passageway to the basement.

"You're kidding."

"Oh come on, every kid dreams about having a secret passageway! I built the place and so I wanted to add this very clichéd element. Please come down with me."

She laughed and skipped down the steps.

"Wha—?" She looked at him to the cauldron and back again.

"This is where I do potions work, the cabinet to your right is where my stock is. Why don't we head into the main room."

"Harry..." He pushed her forward. She walked into a large room with bookcases as walls and began to walk around. He noticed her eyes drifting toward the moving pictures, the crystal ball, the broomstick hanging up on the ceiling. She picked up this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. If he remembered correctly the front page read that the Galleons to Pounds exchange rate was up 2.4%.

"I— I don't understand."

"I'm a wizard."

She smiled. "A wizard? Really? Harry what kind of joke is this?" She put down the paper. He took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_," a silver stag erupted from the wand and ran over to her. She suddenly looked terrified.

"Jane, please don't freak out." She took a deep breath. She nodded, as if speaking to herself and then looked at the stag, now almost nestling up to her.

"It's beautiful Harry," she hesitantly put a hand out and placed it on the stag's neck. Her hand went right through it.

"Sit down, please, would you like some pumpkin juice? It's quite popular in the wizarding community." She nodded and walked to the study table and sat in a wooden chair.

Harry grabbed a pitcher of juice from the cooling cabinet and walked back over to the table with two glasses. He waited to start explaining until when he sat down. He tried to cover everything, starting when he was 11 years old. He explained about the Dursleys, Hagrid, Hogwarts, Voldemort, and the prophecy. He told her about being famous, the war, and its aftermath. She was very quiet and attentive.

"I am not allowed to tell you this until we're engaged to be married. But, I wanted to you to know what you're getting into and agree that we should stay together because I really want this to work out. And, I'll need to put a memory charm on you, you won't remember any of this. But_ I'll_ know that you want in and that we're not wasting each other's time."

"Can I think it over tonight? In the morning, I'll tell you and you can wipe it from my memory." He hesitated, this was already illegal. To wait a whole 12 hours, when she could tell someone or write herself a reminder, was really risking it.

"Sure, we can have tonight."

He spent hours describing his adventures as they lay curled up in his loft. Making love seemed more intimate, now that she knew everything. He even told her more about him and Ginny, about how all his friends turned Grimmauld place into a group house and that they all left in the coming years, in couples and singles until he was alone. He couldn't stand it anymore, and so moved into the cottage. She asked great questions and wished that she could retain all this information. She wanted to read his whole library and research spells and magical creatures. It was unfair that she lacked the magical skill to gain access to that world.

Before falling asleep, she told him that she had made up her mind that she was in. She wanted him despite the fact that he was a famous wizard and that if they married one day her life would change completely. She understood. He kissed her, and after she'd fallen asleep he wiped it all from her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry reflected on the memory of telling Jane about being a wizard as he sat in the same basement. Hermione worked opposite of him on a laptop, drinking her fourth espresso that night.

"Harry, I thought I was going to be helping you with this, not doing all the work." Harry winced. They were beginning to update the proposal he sent off to the minister of magic yesterday and he was strongly reminded of Hermione doing his homework at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, I'm distracted. It's 4 am, why don't you head home?"

"And sleep? You're kidding."

"Have you slept in a week? You look awful." Her hair was short now, and frizzy. She had bruises under her eyes which were somewhat bloodshot.

"Not much, but this is way too exciting. I'm one of the few muggleborns as high up as I am in the Ministry," Hermione was deputy head of Magical Creatures, "and the others haven't kept an eye on the muggle world nearly as much as we have."

"I think that, while we should work on our proposal, we should formally submit the educational section already. Didn't we agree that was most important?"

"Seriously, that needs updated the most. We need to further develop the technology issue. Imagine if we can start utilizing Facebook and Twitter to get messages across."

"Facebook?" He looked clueless. Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Honestl—"

"No, no I have a Facebook, I just—"

"See, you should change the privacy settings so that everyone can view it. Show people you're human and not just some heroic icon of the wizarding world."

"Great idea, why I don't tell the world about all my muggle friends that I care dearly about. Throw targets on each of their foreheads—" She rolled her eyes.

"You're so paranoid."

"If people had been trying to kill you since before you were born, you'd be paranoid too."

Hermione stood up and went over to the whiteboard that she and Harry were working off of.

"Anyway, that idea sounds like what the Ministry has been doing so far: trying to charm the pants off the world by discussing unicorns. What a load of crap. No one is going to fall for that when 10 years ago their kid's school was burned down by Death Eaters and their best friend was kissed by a dementor."

"But think about it, how did the wizarding world win _you_ over, Harry? It had killed your parents, but you didn't go running. Admit it, you were hooked the first time you walked into Diagon Alley." This caused Harry to be silent and he looked down at the sentence he hadn't finished about creating magical seats in the House of Commons.

"But imagine if I couldn't really join it, look at what happened to my Aunt. Her sister got to be a part of something that she had limited access to. She was jealous and had a near-violent reaction."

"She was, what, 13? You were never a teenage girl so you don't know how typical that reaction would be." Hermione started outlining social networking ideas on the board. "Plus, I was speaking with Florish publishers and they're going to start mass-producing books to muggle shops. I have Percy and Arthur working on updating your section about selling magical items to muggles, it wasn't very well thought-out."

"I was bored one week and had the idea to write this thing, I didn't think we'd have to use it so soon." He looked over at the original, only a couple hundred pages long, dated 2004. Already, Hermione had written an extra 50 tonight.

Harry woke up to see that Hermione was still working.

"I slept, just not as long as you did." She read his mind.

"I only slept for 3 hours."

Hermione shrugged. "I have to be at work soon, but I'll try to finish the magical creatures section tonight."

Harry left her working in the basement and made breakfast. He delivered a plate to Hermione. "I have a meeting with the Prime Minister at SIS this morning. Suit or robes, what do you say?"

"Suit, don't scare them away. Remember the first time you saw someone wearing robes? They looked like dresses to me, I could hardly take a man in a dress seriously." Harry nodded.

"Good point."

When he arrived at SIS headquarters, he was escorted by three guards to Scarlett's office. He thought this was rather silly now that they knew no gun was going to take him down.

"Mr. Potter," Scarlett gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "Never turn your phone off again. We've been trying to get a hold of you all week."

"I was inside a mountain John, it's not like I would have had service. Besides, electronics don't work well in areas with too much magic. Good morning Prime Minister."

"Harry," the minister nodded. "Never thought this was going to happen. Have you been reading the newspapers?"

"Not much, I've always made it a habit to ignore what people are saying about me."

"We set a powerful wizard on our enemies, the world isn't very happy."

"We'll need a statement, immediately, that you never performed magic on behalf of the SIS and never directly on a muggle." The PM's head of PR spoke up.

"But, I have. I mean, that's why I was one of your best men."

"I don't fucking care. Lie. This is a disaster." Harry looked down at his hand, which still read _I must not tell lies_.

"If I lie, it will just blow up in our faces. I've used polyjuice potion a few times, a few _confundus _charms, but I never killed anyone using magic and I've never tortured anyone. That's illegal. Remember when we discovered that terrorist group in France that had kidnapped the Minister of Education's son? I put a charm on the boy so that their bullets wouldn't destroy him while we got him out of there. That's not something I'm ashamed of."

"This is a fucking disaster. The press is going to eat you alive, no matter what."

"Potter, I want a list of every instance you used magic on my desk by 3 this afternoon." Scarlett spoke up.

"Quiet down you two," the PM spoke up, "Potter, you're the only person who's worked in both the magical and... muggle governments." He said the word awkwardly. "I want you to come on as my adviser. We'll have to merge them soon and I want your input. We'll have to reorganize everything. You can discuss pay with HR but I'll give whatever you ask for."

"Funny, I had a letter on my table this morning with the same request from Morehause, our minister." It also had some bullshit about becoming the face of the magical community and a bunch of other PR nonsense.

"The minister of magic is supposed to answer to me. He's on my advisory board, but I want you to head it."

"I have other recommendations, my friend Hermione Granger is muggleborn and she's helping me update the proposal."

"Yes, I received a copy of it yesterday. Nothing like it exists."

"It's not perfect, but we're updating it. I don't think anyone has read it before yesterday."

"Fantastic, when is is due to be finished."

"Maybe a few weeks. We're getting different inputs. Obviously, each department will have to go more in depth with our recommendations."

"I have meetings all day at Parliament, and a press conference this afternoon. Are you joining me?"

"Sure, will the minister of magic be there?"

"He already is."

Before leaving SIS he dipped his head into Jane's office. She was never there but he thought he'd take a look. She often worked remotely. He checked his mobile and saw a missed call.

"Jane here."

"Harry." She sighed. "I'm going to be at Parliament all day, can I stop over tonight?"

"Everything's fine between us Harry, I'm in if you are." He stopped in the middle of the hallway, a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Er— I mean. That's wonderful. I love you. What are you working on right now? Can it wait? Call Hermione Granger, I want to get you in on a project. Do you still have her number?"

"I do, what kind?"

"We're recommending how to merge the magical and muggle governments, and I'd like you on our team."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Remember the basement and the green book?"

"Ever since yesterday, yes. Weird trick that."

"You'll find all the newspapers for the last several years, a draft proposal I wrote years ago, a white board with all of our updating ideas... I need you to review it, you know the muggle government more than anyone I know."

"On it, how far can we go in our recommendations? I know many heads that need fired."

"I'm the direct adviser to the Prime Minister now."

"Look at you, Mr. Important."

"Thanks, I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Pick up some take out then, you know what I like."

"Bye."

Harry was one of 3 people who knew Jane's secret—that she had a near-photographic memory. She was one of the most brilliant people he knew. She had a world-class education and was incredibly resourceful. She had Hermione's work ethic—something Harry lacked—and would have a grasp of magical politics before he returned home tonight. She was the non-sisterly version of Hermione. He apparated to Parliament and was hit with several anti-appartation charms. He had to walk there from several blocks away.

First, he was grabbed by Morehause and they entered a small ride room. Kingsley was present, as was Hermione and half a dozen department heads.

"If it isn't the man of the hour," Kingsly greeted him. "Welcome back. You're never allowed to leave the country again." Harry smirked.

"How's Teddy?"

"He's great, yester—"

"Enough," the minister interrupted. "Harry, we have 20 minutes to give you a quick briefing, I'm told you haven't even read any newspapers.

"I was busy."

"Great time to be busy, Aurelia?"

The MoM's PR head took control. The magical community was, in her own words, "freaking out." "We're concerned for our rights and the amount of control we have in our own government. The most widely held concerns are that muggles will ask us to fix everything for them. Muggles are going to soon want access to potions, healers, and dishes that clean themselves."

"What so wrong with that?" Harry wondered allowed. Aurelia scoffed.

"We'll be nearly enslaved. Can you imagine? We're going to be replacing oil reserves and in charge of developing a new infrastructure based on the magical ability of only 1/20th of the population. That is in no way healthy."

"But, think about climate change and the way we can help. Do you remember the article written by the American that watched people jump from the Twin Towers on 9/11, unable to aid them because of the Principle of Secrecy? All of that can change!"

Harry's proposal merged the magical and muggle governments. It was based on the magical community finally integrating and assimilating with the rest of the world.

"We will see all our institutions, our traditions, our way of living will die. _We must fight it_."

"That is the wrong attitude."

"I agree," Kingsley spoke up. "Muggles are better than we are at preserving tradition. We don't even have museums. It's about time we learn how to assimilate, the Americans did it years ago and look at how much healthier their magical community is."

That statement made the room erupt.

"You'll have our departments merge with the muggles? Gringotts close and our vaults become part of the Bank of England? Diagon Alley will become nothing but a tourist trap! A circus!"

"Diagon Alley is already a tourist trap," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You two!" Morehause yelled, "You're proud of yourselves aren't you? Happy as hippogriffs? You've been wanting to re-organize the Ministry of Magic for years! And now, now you've got the muggle minister, wrapped around Potter's finger, calling all the shots."

"Minister, I respectfully ask you to see reason here," Hermione spoke and Harry remembered Dumbledore once saying something similar to Fudge. "None of us ever expected that our communities would be revealed. This isn't something that was planned. But now, here we are. Our community, that is so rooted in the tradition that you speak of, produces wizards unable to even name the leader of the country where they live. Wizards who have been brainwashed for years to think that they're superior because they're purebloods. This is our chance to shape up. A small community is just asking to be filled with corruption and brainwashing, as has been evident for years. It's time for us to assimilate."

There was a knock on the door and it opened with a slash of the minister's wand.

"Excuse me," a muggle intern was at the doorway. "Meeting with the Prime Minister will be starting in 5 minutes." She looked terrified.

"Thank you," Aureila said and the door was slammed shut with her wand.

"What are we going to say at this meeting when we don't even have an agreement amongst ourselves. This is a mess."

"We'll discuss both sides. We'll come to some sort of compromise." Harry said. Morehause nodded.

"I have to speak on behalf of those who put me in office. The minister of magic will still be elected by the magical community and in charge of the ministry as it stands."

Everyone started packing up. Harry fell behind with Kingsley and Hermione. Cadmus Elkins, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement joined them. "I'm with you three obviously." He was given his position under Kingsley's term as minister.

"Me too." the Head of the Auror Department joined their ranks. "Bloody hypocrite, isn't he? Was all about changing the Ministry when he started his office. I'll be glad when he's up for re-election."

"Working together again, eh Harry?" Kingsley smiled at him.

"That we are."

The meeting consisted of muggle cabinet members and magical department heads along with advisers, PR managers, and committee members. It lasted until mid-afternoon; the department heads argued over budgets, laws, and information. The muggle government wanted all magical persons located and given passports. They wanted the MoM's inflated budget reduced. They wanted the judicial systems merged and checks to keep the magical government in it's place. The Minister of Magic fought most of this.

The point of the meeting was to brainstorm and get onto a common ground for PR purposes. Harry thought it went as well as he expected it to.

"Right, we need to wrap this up." Said the PM, "Obviously there is much to be discussed but we have a press conference in a half hour. Potter, we've written a speech for you. You'll be ready by then."

"Er— what speech?" The PR head that was in Scarlett's office that morning handed Harry sheets of paper.

"We'll be standing up there with you."

Harry skimmed it. "This is bullshit, I'm not giving this speech."

"Half of it is from your graduation speech."

"Yes, which is in no way is applicable anymore. The person who wrote this clearly didn't know what they were talking about."

"I don't fucking care, you're a PR mess Potter."

"Oh, he is," Kingsley spoke up.

"I'll work on something tonight," Harry said, "I'll get it to you in the morning and we can do another press conference then."

Harry was forced to stand with the ministers that afternoon. He gave a similar response as in Scarlett's office when he was asked about doing magic for SIS. After the conference, he, Hermione and Kingsley went to the MoM for their press conference. They brainstormed additional measures to be included in their own proposal. The ministry itself was going to start on it's own plan. It was a long day of phone calls and meetings.

"Hermione, you look dead on your feet."

"Yes, I think I'm going to actually sleep tonight."

"Where's Ron, I haven't seen him all day."

"Patrolling, they have aurors everywhere trying to make sure people stay calm."

"Jane's going to help us too, she's at my place now. She's going to review everything regarding the muggle government. She went to law school and works for them, so she's quite valuable. Want to join us for dinner?" Hermione was smiling.

"So, it worked out?"

"Yeah, unbelievable, eh?"

"I like her a lot, you know that Harry. Maybe Ron and I will stop by tonight. I have to catch up on my usual office tasks and finish my section, as I promised."

"Please get some sleep," he gave her a hug. "Bye."

Harry apparated to the best Japanese food in London and then took it back to his place. The bookshelf was open, Jane must be in the basement.

He left the food in the kitchen and went down the steps into the main room.

"You look awful," she greeted him. "Long day?"

"Just what I wanted to hear." She stood up and gave him a hug, she was several inches shorter than he was. "Sorry for being a bitch yesterday," she whispered.

"I probably deserved it." He kissed her enthusiastically. "I have sushi upstairs."

"Perfect, I'm starving, but I got loads done today. Your ministry is a fucking mess."

"Why do you think I left?" He followed her upstairs. "It used to be worse. After Voldemort fell I was made an undersecretary and Kingsley and I created a task force to fight corruption in the ministry. It's hard to change a system that's so old and so large. We spent years reorganizing the judicial system alone."

Jane and Harry sat down at the island in the kitchen and set up the sushi rolls. "Tell me more about that and why you left."

"Well, the judicial system was key so that we could get the people in prison who should be there. We created a shitload of new laws and, you won't believe this, but finally required a trial to get sent to prison. My godfather was given a life sentence with no trial years ago.

"Corruption was rampant because the ministry basically controlled the press, and so we cut that funding, all the ties to the _Daily Prophet_, and created freedom of speech regulations. We cut outside funding of the government and other systems, since people were buying into the ministry's clout.

"Hermione and I were working hard to get rights for magical creatures, most of which were willing to jump on board with dark wizards because they hated the ministry so much. They were ruled by an organization and regulated without any say. It was hard to get anything done because everyone feared that if we gave vampires rights, all of them would start moving to the UK. Same with werewolves, fairies, shifters... the load of them. So, the job became one of convincing other nations to join us. Hermione is still working on that.

"It's part of the reason I left too. I've become friends with a great number of different creatures in my life, mostly because I treated them with respect. I started working with a few vampires once I started advocating for their rights, and became quite close with the London sheriff, he got a little frisky with a powerful wizard's idiot of a daughter and during his... 'hearing,' which doesn't even describe the proceedings, just because he bit her, his temper got a little out of hand and he was staked. With no regard to the fact that his hearing wasn't over yet. I tried to get the official fired, and Kingsley, who was up for re-election, refused, and so I quit.

"We've never really patched things up. I just... I couldn't stand representing them anymore. I still do some work for the Auror office—they're like what we are, agents—and a witch was kidnapped with her muggle friend back in '05. I found them, accidentally uncovered a sex-trafficking scheme and _voila_, the Prime Minister asked me to help him out at SIS. I told him that I was a contractor and wouldn't work full-time, and so they contracted me into it. I do other stuff too of course—international organizations for goblin rights and such, but that's how I met.. you." He kissed her. "And so, I'm eternally grateful for the agent position. I also get to shoot people, which I couldn't legally do before."

Jane laughed.

"That's... honorable Harry. Too many power-hungry, misogynistic, racist assholes out there who will settle for corruption to save their own skin. Tell me about the meetings today."

"First, uh, see you don't understand. We were at war. I lost many friends to this cause and I myself was willing to die to to defeat Voldemort. _This _is the hard part though, isn't it? Living for the cause. Actually spending day after day fighting for what you think is right."

"But, from what you've described a lot of why you defeated Voldemort was luck. And, you just knew him well. Why does everyone think you'll defeat Kausayla and her brothers?"

"Because, I have the Elder Wand."

"The... what?"

"A wand that renders the user undefeatable in duels, so the legend goes."

"So, Voldemort had it before you, but he was defeated by you? I'm confused."

"It _was_ confusing, but I have it now and so people assume that I can beat her. I don't usually use it though. I also have been granted some great opportunities since then. No, I wasn't the most skilled wizard at 17, but I was good. And since then, I've trained not only here in England, but abroad as well. I'm even better now, if I can say that without being too cocky."

"Newspapers have said that you just surround yourself with brilliant people, is that why I'm around?" She smirked.

"No, but I guess it's a habit of mine. Anyway..." He discussed the meetings and everyone who was there.

"You're going to win this Harry, you'll have the muggles and half the wizards on your side, that will greatly outnumber the conservative wizards."

"I hope so, none of us were ready for this. It's incredible. It's also really weird to hear you say the word 'wizard.'"

"Ha! Unicorn. Hogwarts. Magic. Voldemort. Wand. Hogsmede." She screamed all of the new things she'd learned about while Harry laughed.

"God, I needed a laugh. Hey! Can I show you something?"

"What?" She said eagerly. He ran out of his back door and summoned his broom. She followed.

"Come on, jump on."

"Really Harry? It doesn't look like a good idea."

"It's like being on the back of a motorcycle."

"Except you'll be very high up."

"Scared?" She groaned.

"If I get hurt from this, I'll kill you." She stepped over the broom and held onto Harry. "But there is no back, what if I fall off?"

"You won't, ready?" She nodded and he kicked off. Her grip on him was death-like.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... please go back down... HARRRY!" He sped off and up into the sky. "HARRY NO!" He would have laughed if he wasn't holding him so tightly. He halted at a few thousand feet.

"Beautiful, eh?" She was gasping.

"I'd rather climb a mountain for the view."

"This was always my favorite thing about being a wizard, I love flying."

"Can we go down now?" He chuckled. "Slowly? Please?"

He lingered on the way down. "There is a Quidditch match on Tuesday, want to come?"

"Sure." She said curtly. "You remember that Sunday my grandmother invited us to the polo match. Do you still want to come?" She was slowly remembering how to breathe as he neared the ground.

"If it's not too crazy. We have a lot of work to do."

"But, everyone will be there. Aren't you a bullet-point on the PR list?" Harry groaned.

"Good point."

They landed and she jumped off.

"I really do think that you and Hermione are related." Harry said as he got off the broom. "She also hates flying... speak of the devil." Hermione and Ron were in his house.

"Hello Jane, it's nice to see you again." Hermione greeted when they entered.

"Hermione. Ron." She nodded to each. "I've learned a lot about you two in the last few days."

"We're awful liars, so I'm sorry we avoided you most of the time." Ron answered.

"We've also both gotten little sleep the last few days so I'm afraid we'll be awful company." Hermione yawned at the end of the sentence. "But, I'd like to see where you've gotten today."

The four of them went into the basement and Jane gave them her comments and went over leadership positions. She started an extensive review of magical and muggle laws.

"I should be finished in a few days with something general, but it's going to take years, literally, to get all the details hammered out." Hermione nodded.

"This is good, and Harry are you working on your speech?"

"Not yet." He really wanted to go to bed already.

"Better get on that. I'll work here so I can review it when you're done."

Ron went home to get the kids from Molly's while Jane, Harry, and Hermione worked at his cottage. He had an outline of what he wanted to say. Finally, at midnight he was able to collapse in bed.

When he woke up the house was empty. He made coffee, cracked a few eggs, and read the Daily Prophet. It was 5:30.

"Morning!" Jane entered the back door.

"Did you really get up to go running?"

"Of course, I tried to get you up too."

"You did?"

"You don't remember? You told me to go away. I got a great 18k in on the trails. I checked the Crossfit site and we have wall balls today. They're your favorite, aren't they?"

"I hate wall balls."

"Too bad, better go get dressed. Maybe we can turn them into wall ball burpees. Last time we did those I vomited. It was awesome."

"I'm too tired to work out, no way. I'm going to eat and get to work." She took off her shirt and adjusted her sports bra. She had a very athletic body.

"You can keep removing clothing and I'd be ok with that kind of workout." When was the last time they had sex? He tried a seductive smile and got ready for her look of disapproval.

"Fine, lets do it while we shower though so that it can least be considered multi-tasking." She chugged a glass of water and grabbed his hand.

A/n: Thanks to all those who added me to their story alerts. This chapter was a little boring, but really interesting to think about. I'd love more ideas as to how the world would react to magic. I sort of got this idea years ago from True Blood, so we'll have a few aspects from that show as well. The next chapter should be posted in the next few days.

I hope all my chapters will be about 5,000 words and have lots going on. I have two weeks off from work, basically, and so I'll be writing a lot. But, after I'll try to get a chapter up a week.

Hope everyone is having a good summer!


End file.
